


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by Milli_QueenofHats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_QueenofHats/pseuds/Milli_QueenofHats
Summary: Sam and Bucky always find uses for each others stupid Christmas gifts.  But this year things go a little different.  Sam is holding out on Bucky's present until the end of the night after all the celebrating is done and it's driving Bucky a little crazy.





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to all the other SamBucky authors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+all+the+other+SamBucky+authors).



> The Cliche Christmas Fic
> 
> Many thanks to oneseparateobsession on tumblr for beta reading

Sam’s daily run was important.  It was exhausting, but it grounded him, gave him routine in his chaotic life.  Plus he had to keep up with a team of superheroes. Today it was 34 degrees and rainy.  He wished it was two degrees colder so it could just snow, at least that looked pretty. Rainy and cold was his least favorite weather so when Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam and asked him to just stay in bed today the same way he does everyday,  Sam agreed. Afterall, it was Christmas.

 

Bucky hummed a contented sigh at Sam’s affirmation and snuggled closer.  He’d been much more tactile the last couple of months. Friends for years and then when they finally broke the relationship barrier Bucky was hesitant.  Sam’s not sure what had changed but he’s glad for it.

 

“We can’t just lay in bed all day.  What do you want to do?” Sam asked.

 

“Sex.”

 

“That’s a given.  After?”

 

Bucky actually looks like he’s thinking about it, then he answers “More sex.”

 

Sam laughs.  “Well, I can do that.”

 

They have a very long pleasant morning.

 

It’s well into the afternoon when they’re finally dressed and refreshed.

 

“We’ve been invited to 3 different Christmas parties.  Work, other work, and my family. I think I’m going to skip the one with the VA, unless you were dying to go.”

 

“I don’t want to go to any of them.”

 

“You’re saying you don’t want to see my family?  They took a real liking to you and now I’ll have to tell them about this betrayal.  Shame.” 

 

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

“Good, because you have to have Christmas dinner with my family.”  Sam pauses waiting for a reaction and doesn’t receive any. “I thought you wanted to see Steve, Nat, Clint, and everyone at the party.  You were excited before. This isn’t because I said I was going to give you your present at the end of the day tonight is it?”

 

“No.”  The way Bucky says it tells Sam he’s nailed the issue.  Bucky continues, “I just don’t get why we have to do it like that.  We’ve always done presents with our friends. It’s tradition.”

 

“You’re just being impatient.”

 

“So?”

 

Bucky doesn’t understand why Sam insists on exchanging presents on Christmas night rather than with everyone else this year. 

 

Their present exchanges have been the highlights of Bucky’s past couple of Christmases.  See it’s all about finding the perfect gift and watching the look on Sam’s face when he opens it.  

 

It all started on his first Christmas after finding his way home.  He hadn’t expected anything. Hadn’t gotten anything in 70 years. Having his mind back and Steve were all he could ever ask for.  Gifts where the last thing on his mind. Didn’t even think anyone else considered him a friend.

 

But Sam always found a way to tilt his world.   “Found a shirt with your name on it.” He said as he chucked it at Bucky’s head.  He unfolded it to see the word FUBAR stamped across the front. It was stupid but Bucky felt a smile grow on his face.  Steve tried to hide his laugher and failed spectacularly. Sam had looked surprised the first time Bucky wore it. The more Bucky wore it the less surprised Sam looked and the more his eyes softened.

 

The shirt ended up being a favorite of Bucky’s but he was caught off guard and didn't have anything to give Sam that day, with some quick thinking he threw together a quick gag gift of his own.  He’d covered himself in wrapping paper. It was wrinkled and hanging on for dear life by three pieces of tape. The bow he’d placed on his head had fallen to the side revealing more of the underside than the bow itself.  “Merry Christmas,” he said, “Here’s your gift. He smiled brightly while Sam’s face stayed impassive.

 

“I want to return it.”  Sam said deadpan. Bucky cackled.  Sam had the best reactions. That made for one of Bucky’s fondest memories.

 

Last year Sam had woken Bucky up by dropping a very prettily wrapped box on his sleeping body.  Inside it he found a Dummies Guide to Computers: for Seniors. He’s never told Sam he actually found it very useful.  Bucky had gotten Sam a bird bath “to help with the smell”. Had hauled it into the center of Sam’s yard right next to the bird house he’d gotten him for his birthday.  Bucky’s honestly delighted Sam kept them both. A bluejay moved in and Sam’s been entertaining it since. 

 

It was 5pm and they were already going to be late.  Bucky was dressed and eager to go.

“What’s the rush?  Sam’s asks while taking his time buttoning up his dress shirt.

 

Bucky doesn’t say the sooner we get through dinner the closer we are to presents.  It’s not like he can control time anyway. Also the sooner they leave the more time they get to spend with Sam’s family before they head out to the Avengers christmas party.

 

“Alright, I’m ready.  You got the keys?” Bucky turns his head to take a look at Sam and his jaw drops.  Sam always looks good but seeing him dressed to the nines in a well tailored blue suit is a real treat.

 

“Yeah,” he gulps.  “You look amazing.”  

 

Sam smiles at that and adds, “you know you don’t have to wear that.”  He points to Bucky’s ugly christmas sweater. It’s green and red with a deformed reindeer on the front.  

 

“But I want to.”  Bucky grins. Afterall it was another one of Sam’s gifts.  “But I wouldn’t be opposed to you taking your clothes off. We can call off our plans this is much more important.”   He moves in and gives Sam a filthy kiss. 

 

At that he jiggles the keys and they head out the door together.

  
  


They huddle under the umbrella together trying to keep their fantastic outfits from being ruined from the rain as they arrive at Sam’s childhood home.

 

Here they are standing on the Wilson’s doorstep.  Bucky raised his hand to knock when Sam grabbed the doorknob.  “Don’t be silly, we’re family.” He said taking Bucky’s hand and leading him inside.  Bucky’s heart jumps in his chest. ‘We’re family’ Sam’s words repeat in his head. Having a family to go home too again is overwhelming.

 

The house was warm, gentle voices speaking, and wonderful smell of food floating in the air.  Bucky was reminded of his own family so long ago. 

 

“Hey mom, I’m home.”

 

“Sammy!” a woman’s voice shouts from the other room.  Then footstep are coming nearer. Sam’s mom turns the corner and Bucky first notices how her eyes are identical to Sam’s.  She hugs her son tight before pulling back to look at Bucky. “And just look at this handsome fellow you brought along with you.”  She hugs him as well and says, “I’m glad you joined us James.”

 

“Ms. Darlene, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”  Sam’s giving him the side eye. Clearly remembering his fuss from this morning.  He didn’t really mean that. He loves Sam’s family. They’ve always welcomed him with open arms.

 

“It’s just Darlene, dear.”

 

“Where’s dad?”

 

“He’s in the kitchen.”

 

“I’m gonna say hi.” Sam makes his way towards the kitchen and Bucky follows wanting to greet the man.

 

Upon seeing them Sam’s dad takes a break from carving the ham.  He’s a broad man. Not just big in physical size but spirit as well.  He seems to take up the whole room. Sam can do the same when he wants too.  Be the life of the party.

 

“Sam, James,  they must be keeping you busy, it’s been too long since you last visited.”

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe, Sir.”

 

“You can call me Paul.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”   Paul sighs. It’s a hard habit for Bucky to break.  He wanted Sam’s parents to know how much he respected them.  Some of the few people in his life now that he did respect. 

 

“Come here.” Paul’s voice booms.   He gives his boy a big bear hug and slaps Bucky on the back.

 

“We brought wine.”  Sam hands his father the bottle and starts conversation with his dad.  “How’s church been going?”

 

“Always new struggles but God guides us through.”  

 

Paul looks ready to elaborate when a six year old girl comes running in shouting “Grandpa!”  She’s followed by an eleven year old boy who’s staring at Bucky. “Play with me Grandpa!” the girl repeats.

 

“Oh, honey, you know I want to but I’m busy right now.  Why don’t you play with Uncle Sam and Bucky while I finish up?”

 

She turns to look up at the both of them.  Eyes big and pleading. Sam’s grinning ear to ear.  “Bucky loves games. He’s really good at hide and seek.  Once it took me two years to find him.”

 

“No way.” The boy speaks up.  “No one plays hide and seek that long.”

 

“Oh yeah?  I’ll show you.”  Sam’s teasing right back.  Nudging Bucking in the side, “start counting, you’re it.”   
  


Bucky blinks at the sudden change of pace and then he closes his eyes and “one, two, three…”  little feet scamper away. When he reaches 100 they set off to find the kids. As they pass through the living room Darlene pulls Sam aside.  Sam affirms that Bucky should go on without him.

  
  


While bucky wanders off to play with his nephew and niece, his mother turns to face him.  “He’s special, that one. I’ve never seen you so happy.”   
  


“Yeah, well…” Sam’s never been so happy.  He shrugs not able to say the words aloud.  Everything about his life now is ridiculously hard but also incredibly good.  Bucky’s a part of that. “Don’t tell him that.”

 

“Samuel Thomas Wilson.  Stop being so stubborn. Life is short.  You need to tell him how you feel.”

 

“He knows how I feel.”

 

“Oh, can he read your mind now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sam.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”  

 

Sam’s moment of clarity is broken when his sister swings into the room.  “Are we talking about Sam’s hot boyfriend?”

 

“Sarah.  Not this again.”

 

“In the words of the great and wise Mrs. Knowles Carter ‘If you like it then you should of put a ring on it.’”

 

Sam sighs whiles Sarah veers off to sing the rest of the song.  When the entertainment wears off she continues with “The kids are playing with him right now.  They’ll be disappointed if he doesn’t stick around.”

 

“Wow Sarah are you actually telling me what to do with my own damn relationship?” His sister has no qualms about being aggressively forward.

 

“Yes I am.”  She smiles and Sam leaves her behind before her meddling gets out of hand in favor of finding his niece and nephew.

 

The night wears on.  Dinner is terrific. His parents are amazing cooks.The kids grow closer to Bucky and make him promise to come back.

 

“Sorry we have to leave so early, but we have some friends we promised to see.”  Sam and Bucky graciously bow out.

 

“Don’t you worry about that.  Come around anytime.” 

 

Paul and Darlene wave them goodbye.

 

They start their journey towards Stark Tower.  He might have been lying before about not wanting to go to the party.  He really does like watching Natasha harass everyone under the mistletoe.  She used to do it to Sam and Bucky before they were together. It happened a lot, just because they happened to be around each other a lot.  Could he help it if Sam has always been one of his favorite people to talk to?

 

Tony’s out done himself this time.  The whole tower is sparkling with lights and smells of pine.  The showroom has a 25 ft tree in the center. There are these beautiful ornaments, elaborate pieces of glass swirling into unique snowflake designs.  Most of the decorations are red and gold balls, as if anyone could forget he’s Iron Man. But there are a few ornaments hanging out of place. Homemade little things Bucky remembers crafting when the Avengers had volunteered to help at the children’s hospital.  Gifts from the kids. They’re the best thing on that overblown tree.

 

“What you smiling at?”  Sam asks. Bucky just points and when Sam smiles he knows it’s at the same memory.

 

“Come on,” Sam leads them through the crowd and over to the egg nog.

 

As Sam’s filling his cup, Bucky hears a cough from behind him.  He turns to see red hair and a devilish smirk. “Well, would you look at who’s caught under the mistletoe. Again.”

 

“Every year, Natasha.  Do you just follow us around to point it out?”

 

“If I didn’t my favorite couple might have never gotten together,” she answers.

 

Sam snorts.  “Please. We didn’t start dating because of your mistletoe schemes.”

 

“Oh no?” Nat’s about to say something else when she’s interrupted.

 

“Nat, just let them believe what they want.”  Clint is adding extra alcohol to the eggnog as he speaks.   Bucky knows Clint was in on it in the past years. If mistletoe miraculously appearing on the ceiling just above him and Sam with an arrow shot threw it was any clue.  He might not have hated that particular conspiracy of theirs. Any reason to kiss Sam was a good one. 

Speaking of which, they are standing beneath some right now.  Bucky leans over giving Sam a peck on the mouth.

 

“Okay, I’ve only been here five minutes and I’ve already had enough of you two.  Where’s Steve?” Sam’s looking around the room for the man.

 

“Saw him talking to Pepper last.”  Clint answers as he pulls out an arrow and jabs some mistletoe on it.  Nat’s already eyeing up Rhodey and Carol as her next targets.

Sam heads off and Bucky stays back to watch Nat and Clint.   
  


Sam had been gone for an hour.  Bucky still hadn’t seen Steve. Rhodey and Carol disappeared a half hour ago.  Likely trying to avoid them. And twenty minutes after that Natasha and Clint gave up and headed to the tree.  They made a game of guessing what was in the gift boxes. 

 

They found Bucky’s addressed to Sam.  “Hmm what do we have here. Not clothing.  Not a watch. But then again you guys only ever get each other gag gifts.  This could be hard.”

 

“You’ll never guess.”

 

“True.  Guessing is counterfactual.  I’ll just have to go through your bank records.”  The scary part is that he believes she really would.  Clint’s shaking boxes at her side.

 

“You can’t do that!”  Why was he friends with these two troublemakers?

 

“Can’t I?”

 

“Not funny, Romanov.  I paid for it with cash anyway.”

 

“Paranoid old man.  How about I guess what Sam got for you instead.”  And boy is Bucky tempted. He’s been waiting on this all month.  But whatever’s in there won’t matter if Sam’s not here to watch him open it.

 

“Don’t.  I want it to be a surprise.”

 

Sam found Steve in one of the private party rooms only the Avengers have access too.  It was a lot more relaxing than hanging out in the gala with a bunch of strangers. Steve was picking the red and green m&m’s from a bowl leaving only the non-christmas colors for everyone else.  Sam decided to help him with that mission. 

 

They finished weeding out the bowl and Steve started in on the cookies out on the table.  Sam figured he could be here for a while with Steve’s super soldier appetite. Before Sam could find out Tony and Pepper entered the room to join them.

 

“Slacking off on hosting duties?”  Sam questions Tony.

 

“No.  We’re well past that, plus everyone’s too drunk to care.  I think Clint spiked the eggnog.”

 

“He definitely did. So what are you escaping from in here?”

 

“There are only so many christmas songs one man can take.”

 

“Come now Tony ‘tis the season.” Steve cheers from behind Sam.  And then starts caroling his own song “Come all ye faithful~”

 

And then because Sam can’t resist the urge,  “~joyful and triumphant!” They’re mostly loud and off tune and he can see Pepper making faces across the room but that won’t stop them.  They only get louder. When they start forgetting the words Sam switches songs, “Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring..”

 

Steve has a hard time following the lyrics of the newer song and decides to make up for it by dancing around the small christmas tree.  It’s truly awful dancing. But Sam can tell the man’s finally having some fun, even if it does come at the expense of Tony’s sanity. 

 

They only stop when the night winds down and the other avengers come to join them for exchanging presents.  Sam sees Bucky for the first time since he left him.

 

“How’s the party been?”

 

Bucky deadpans, “a blast.”  

 

And the moment everyone’s been waiting for arrives.  Clint gets a lot of arrows and is happy about each one of them.  Tony gets quite a few handmade gifts, after all what do you get for the guy that has everything?  Bruce gets a meditation CD. Steve gets a bottle of Thor’s meade.

 

Everyone’s exchanging gifts and while Sam might want to wait Bucky sure doesn’t.  He hands his gift to Sam. It’s a botched job, the item is all lumpy. Bucky’s face is all eager anticipation while Sam’s is skeptical.  

 

“Open it.”  The glee on Bucky’s face doesn’t subside as Sam starts unwrapping.

 

“Ouch.”  Sam quickly brings his finger to his mouth and glares at whatever Bucky’s gotten him into this time.  Most presents don’t prick you.

 

When Sam finishes he’s staring at a basketball sized cactus.  “A cactus?”

 

Bucky grinning wide.  “Yeah. Hard to kill, just like you.”

 

Sam’s face goes slack.  His tone is perfectly even when he bulldozes past Bucky’s joke straight into, “This is great.  I haven’t been able to keep a houseplant because long missions prevent me from watering them. This is the perfect solution.”  He chuckles then and smiles warmly, “thank you, Buck.”

 

Bucky feels like his heart is burning.  That wasn’t the reaction he thought he’d get, but it was still just perfect.

 

“So my turn?” Bucky asks.

 

“I told you, later, when it’s just us.”  Sam reiterates. 

 

Bucky’s quick to say his goodbyes so they can head home.  The curiosity is burning inside him. Usually Sam loves to get laughs out of their friends.  This has got to be some sort of inside joke.

 

Sam’s much slower to leave.  Lingering around, chatting. 

 

When they get in and shut the door Bucky finally feels exhaustion hit him like a brick.  He’s slipping out of his clothes and changing for bed when Sam enters their room with a medium sized box.  He hands it over.

 

“Merry Christmas Buck.”

 

Bucky looks from the present back to Sam’s face.  It’s lacking it’s usual mischievous quality. So Bucky sits at the edge of their bed and gently unwraps it.  He’s looking at a large book. When he opens it. It’s full of pictures. Ones he hasn’t seen in decades. Him and Steve as kids.  Him and his mother. His sister. The whole family just before he was sent off to the war. Steve and his mom.

 

“How did you get these?”  Bucky asks. He can feel the tears unwilling roll down his cheeks.    When Hydra took him they destroyed all his belongings. He thought these photos were gone and lost forever.

 

“I tracked down your nieces and nephews.  I’ve got contact information for your whole living family when you’re ready to meet them.  It’s from Sharon too. I couldn’t have done this without her help. Turns out Peggy collected Steve’s belongings after he crash landed.  That’s were the pictures of you guys come from.”

 

Bucky turns a page.  That’s the face of his sister, grown up and as a bride at her own wedding.  A photo of her holding her first kid. He finally gets to see his sister grow up.  He sees her smiles and knows she got to live a happy life. There are pictures with new faces.  Her kids, their birthdays, weddings, and children. There are names and addresses written down underneath.

 

Towards the end of the book is a photo of him, Steve and Sam now.  The whole Avengers team.

 

Bucky can’t seem to catch his breath.  This means everything to him. It’s wonderful.  Sam got him something he could have never dreamed of.  And he got Sam a stupid catus.

 

The kind of guy who does this for him, Bucky wants in his life forever. 

 

“Marry me.”

 

Sam chuckles but when he notices Bucky isn’t laughing along he suddenly stops.  “You’re joking right?”

 

Bucky reaches to pull a chain off his neck.  “I know I don’t got the traditional gift right now,” he starts as he lowers himself on one knee, “but I really wanna marry you.”  He presents his dog tags to Sam. “Will you marry me?”

 

Well damn.

 

Sam’s quiet for a long time.  Thinks about their lives together.  He remembers four years ago when Bucky covered himself in wrapping paper and told him he was Sam’s present.  Looks like that’s happening all over again. Bucky doesn’t waver at all as he awaits a reply. Sam looks at him.  Really looks at him. Their eyes connect and Sam’s face goes soft. “Yes.” This is what he wants. “I love you.”

 

It took Sam four years to finally accept Bucky’s christmas gift.  But it’s the best present he ever got.


End file.
